Open Mouth, Insert Foot
by Predec2
Summary: This is Brian's take on how to celebrate Valentine's Day.  What he lacks in finesse, he makes up for in technique!  Brian/Justin romance - humor.  One-shot in honor of the holiday - hope you enjoy!:


_A/N: I couldn't resist one more little one-shot for Valentine's Day, knowing how much Brian abhored the thought! Hope you enjoy it - reviews are always welcome.:)_

* * *

_2:00 a.m._ – _Brian's loft –Valentine's Day Morning_

Justin slid the heavy metal door back as softly as he could and noticed the loft was quiet; the only light cast around the shadows of the open space was the dim orange glow that came from above the bed over to the side. Justin sighed – he could see into the bedroom where Brian was lying sprawled on top of the duvet, apparently asleep. He was at once relieved that his partner was at home at this relatively early hour on a Friday night, but he was also a little disappointed that he hadn't waited up for him to return from his late night shift at the Diner. Normally he would have gotten off at midnight, but Kiki had called in sick and it had gotten busier than normal with the pre-Valentine's Day crowds, so he had volunteered to fill in a couple of extra hours until the patrons had thinned out.

He had called Brian to give him notice that he would be later than normal, hoping that the brunet would take that as a silent request to be waiting there at the loft when he got off so they could "get off" _together_. Apparently, though, Brian hadn't quite picked up on that subtle hint because he had inexplicably fallen asleep. At least he wasn't out clubbing, Justin decided as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge to gulp it down before plodding over to the bedroom; he pulled his clothes off to drop them on the floor and stand at his side of their bed. His lover was lying there on his back in all his naked glory, one hand placed on his stomach and the other above his tousled head. Soft, regular puffs of breath were coming from his slightly-parted mouth and his taut, smooth chest was moving up and down in the same rhythm. His impressive cock, normally at quite brisk attention when Justin was around, was lying at rest for a change as Justin couldn't help drinking in the tantalizing sight of his lover.

Brian appeared noticeably relaxed at the moment – even his face was wrinkle-free and unlined with the normal worries that went with running a prestigious, multi-million dollar business like Kinnetik – but Justin could feel himself growing hard just looking at that magnificent specimen of a man lying there so nonchalant and unsuspecting at his side. This just wasn't, well…._right_, he thought to himself, especially on a day devoted to lovers and romance, even if a certain brunet didn't _do_ romance. Right then and there he decided he needed to do something to remedy that situation. Brian may be completely at rest but _he_ certainly wasn't thinking about sleep at the moment.

Slowly climbing onto the mattress, then, he lay down and turned on his side to lightly trace a couple of fingers over the warm, soft, smooth skin of his lover's bicep, leaving just the wisp of his touch on the perfect, bronze facade. He gazed at the long-fingered hands that could be strong and forceful when the brunet was horny as hell and caught up in a urgent need to fuck him to within an inch of his life, or so gentle and softly probing when he was in a playful, tender mood. Justin loved both these sides of his lover – they both excited and thrilled him and always kept their relationship unique and unpredictable.

He would have liked to have just lain there, relishing the sight and smell of this incredible man next to him, but his urges could no longer be kept at bay; it was time to rouse this amazing, passionate, and extremely tactile man and put him to _hard_ work. Justin turned his body so he could half-lay on his lover's and draped one of his legs over the lower part of Brian's body. Using his left foot, he began to rub it against Brian's shin and ankle as he ever so slowly began a sensual journey upward, stopping at the man's knee and then trekking languorously toward his chiseled thighs…..

"Ow! Justin! Shit!" Brian cursed under his breath as he quickly yanked the blond's leg away and became instantly awake. For a few seconds, he had thought he was having a nightmare that involved a fight with a prickly pear cactus, but as he slowly came to consciousness and felt the soft, warm not-so-heavy weight draped over him, he knew immediately what was happening.

Justin twisted on his side in the bed to gaze into Brian's perturbed eyes. "What?" he asked perplexed as his hand reached out to begin a journey of its own toward his partner's quickly-expanding cock.

"Your foot!" the brunet growled as he sat up in bed and glared at the blond.

"What about my foot?"

"It's scratchy."

Justin frowned. _What the….?_ That wasn't exactly the response he had been hoping for. "Scratchy?"

"Yes, scratchy." Brian retorted as if he were talking to Gus instead of his partner.

"What are you talking about?" Justin retorted, incredulous; he couldn't believe he was having this conversation at the moment. Here he was horny as all get out, hard as a rock, and Brian was complaining about his foot? "I cut my toenails regularly," he sputtered defensively.

Brian rolled his eyes in the dim light. "Not that. Your foot is scratchy and chapped like a fucking Brillo pad," he growled as he nudged Justin's body none too gently and pushed him toward the side of the bed. "It's a big bed – keep that weapon of mass destruction away from me." He had been roused from a deep sleep of fucking a perfectly-shaped bubble butt that belonged to a blue-eyed blond before reality had so rudely interrupted him.

Justin glared at him – this was not going at all like he had planned. "Well, excuse me, Mr. Perfect!" he groused. "I wasn't aware that my foot was so offensive to you!" All thoughts of a little bedtime fun were quickly pushed from his mind as he rolled off the mattress and stood up with his eyes flashing and his hands on his hips in imminent preparation for a major queen out. "By all means, don't let me disturb your beauty sleep, _Mr. Kinney_!"

Not one to do without the luxuries in life if he didn't have to, he took a second to snatch the down pillow with the sateen slipcase from his side of the bed before Brian had any chance to issue a response, and grabbing his clothes he had so hastily discarded, he walked over to the bedroom closet to pull an extra blanket down from the overhead shelf and stomped back over to the ledge to hop down and carry his lonely-looking bedding over to the rather uncomfortable-appearing, ivory-colored couch. He plopped down, totally discouraged and disgusted with Brian's irascible behavior. "If you need me," he shouted over toward the bed, "I'll be over on the couch where my foot can't reach any part of your precious anatomy!"

He squeezed his eyes shut as he sat there with his hands on his elbows and cradled his head in frustration – he was _not _going to cry like some little disappointed boy, even if he _was_ a disappointed little boy. He just wasn't going to give that label-driven man the satisfaction. How could he have ever gotten involved with a man who wouldn't even allow him the opportunity to extend a little affectionate overture toward him on Valentine's Day? He shook his head in disgust – hadn't he been warned well before this, however? Truthfully, had Brian ever given him any indication whatsoever that he liked, or even tolerated, overt, romantic displays of affection?

Oh, the man didn't mind a little tongue-washing in public and even fucking in the backroom of Babylon. Hell, they had even done it once in Brian's jeep while it was going through Zippy's Car Wash down on Sycamore Street. Zippy, indeed…..But when it came to outright, overt romantic types of gestures, count Brian out. Brian loathed those kinds of hetero things – flowers, candy, even snuggling, though Justin had his suspicions from time to time that the man did, indeed, do just that on occasion. Brian, of course, would deny it to his dying day and insist, instead, that he was merely trying to conserve body heat or some such drivel – whatever it would take to deny he was resorting to actually spooning up against him in bed. But Justin had seen the signs from time to time and knew better.

Of course, Justin hadn't really had that in mind when he had rubbed his foot up against Brian's leg. He would have been content at that moment just to have some downright, old-fashioned fucking and satisfy the intense itching that only one man could relieve. But now that Brian had informed him curtly in no uncertain terms that he had "scratchy feet," well the man might as well have told him he had _stinky_ feet, too….

"Justin," he heard suddenly coming from the bedroom. "Quit being such a drama princess and come back to bed."

"Humpff," Justin huffed out in reply. "Should I bring sandpaper with me, too?"

He thought he heard a distinct sigh coming from across the loft. "Just come back to bed, will you?"

Justin sat there with his hands crossed over his chest, pondering whether he wanted to give in to Brian's request or not. Hadn't the man practically shoved him out of the bed a few minutes ago? He had to admit, though, while the couch was expensive as hell, extravagant didn't necessarily translate to comfortable. He had unintentionally fallen asleep on the couch before on occasion and had awakened later with a severe, stiff backache as a result. He supposed, then, that he could manage to return to the bed and still keep his offensive feet away from his partner. He snorted softly. _Let the man find his own way to generate some body heat_…..

Sighing, he picked up his pillow and, leaving the stubbly blanket and his clothing by the couch, he slowly trudged back over to the bedroom and stood there in the dim light once more on his side of the bed. Brian was lying there in about the same position – this time with the duvet covering his rather magnificent body up to his shoulders, but his eyes locked onto his the moment he approached. Justin thought he saw just a glimmer of amusement as well as apology in the hazel orbs before he glared back at him and sat down softly on the bed. Brian slowly pulled the cover back on Justin's side of the bed in silent encouragement to join him; it could have possibly been seen, also, as a white flag of truce but Justin wasn't ready to acknowledge it just yet. _Let the man stew for a while and entertain himself…..Happy Valentine's Day to YOU, too….._

He let out a small huff of rebellion as he slowly sank into the bed and deliberately turned his back to the brunet in defiance, pushing the duvet over toward Brian's side of the bed and refusing to lay under the same cover with him. He lay there in silence, holding his breath for a few seconds, wondering what Brian was doing as well as thinking, before he decided the man was going to play the stubborn act just like him and closed his eyes in resignation. He thought he heard the rustling of the duvet behind him and a slight movement on the bed but he refused to turn around and look.

He had just started to drift off to sleep a few moments later when he felt Brian's hands touching his left ankle and he jerked slightly at the sensation of something cold being applied to the sole of his feet. He twisted his upper body around so he was lying face up on the bed and observed Brian sitting up, the duvet pushed down to his waist now as he leaned over the mattress and rubbed Justin's foot. "What the hell are you doing?" he snapped as he tried to wriggle his appendage free. "Let go of me!"

But Brian merely curled his lips under and continued his sensual massage of the blond's chaffed foot, slowing rubbing some obscenely expensive lotion that smelled of sandalwood and oatmeal back and forth on the blond's slender, pale, rough skin.

"Brian….." Justin tried to continue sounding angry and defensive, but as Brian kept gently massaging the bottom of his foot with both hands, the sensations coursing through his foot and up the rest of his body were making it extremely difficult. Brian had never massaged him anywhere, let alone his foot; he had never thought of the soles of his feet as an erogenous zone, but he was quickly changing his mind…..

He gave up trying to resist, deciding what the hell? This was feeling pretty damn good coming from someone who never believed in romantic overtures. "Uh…my other foot is pretty rough, too," he whispered breathlessly as he heard Brian chuckle in response. The brunet obligingly placed Justin's left foot down gently on the mattress and reached for the other one to begin the same exquisitely-tortuous rubbing pattern.

Brian was using his fingers to slide effortlessly across and between his toes, meticulously coating each digit with the creamy concoction as they continued to rub back and forth, back and forth. The entire motion was sexy as hell and extremely relaxing. Justin knew if his lover kept that up, he would soon dissolve into a spineless, hormone-driven ball of erotic goo. Not that he was complaining, mind you, but there were other parts of his body that were in need of special attention, too…..

"That's…that's good," Justin managed to say at last, surrendering to the sensual onslaught. "Real good," he added breathlessly as his eyes gazed into the darkened, lust-filled eyes of his partner's. "Uh….the rest of me is really, really rough, though," he reported as he dropped his gaze to rest on his rock-hard cock that was suddenly feeling quite neglected with all the attention being concentrated on down under.

Brian grinned as he slowly dropped Justin's other foot down on the bed and leaned over him. The duvet dropped down to reveal more of Brian's bronzed skin as he placed both of his hands on either side of the slender body to effectively trap him between his grasp. "Oh, it is, is it?" he whispered huskily.

Justin dutifully nodded in reply just before Brian unexpectedly reached down to grab him and reversed their positions so that the blond lay on top of the brunet's own long-legged body. As usual, despite their differences in height, in bed they fit together perfectly as Justin felt their cocks rub together in almost unbearable sweetness; he couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips in response and he promptly forgot what he had been mad about.

Brian chuckled against his ear as he pulled Justin down to bestow a deep kiss on his lips. Justin's slender form wasn't very heavy against his body as the blond promptly molded against him and wrapped his arms around Brian's shoulders as their tongues began to duel for supremacy. Heads angled back and forth as they deepened the kiss and Brian snaked his hand between them to hone in on a much-neglected part of Justin's anatomy that was in dire need of urgent attention.

Justin squirmed in pleasure as Brian began to slowly slide his hand up and down the silky, hard shaft like an expert musician playing a much-loved instrument. As the two men broke for oxygen a few seconds later, Justin breathed out, "No….not like that."

Brian reluctantly stilled his hand, knowing instinctively what his man wanted. And while he would never utter it aloud, that's exactly what Justin was – _his man_. And he intended to keep it that way for a long time to come…maybe even forever.

"You want to ride me, little boy?" Brian whispered hotly in his ear. "Hard and deep?" he dirty-talked to his lover.

Brian continued to rain light, sensual, butterfly kisses all over Justin's face, making it extremely difficult to concentrate, but Justin finally managed to reply breathlessly, "Yes, hard, deep…..and _rough_."

Brian smiled against the soft skin of Justin's cheek as he helped Justin rise to straddle his legs. He stretched over to the side of the bed to retrieve a condom and small bottle of lube as he handed the wrapper to his lover and lay back to relish the feel of Justin sliding it down over his purple, leaking, oh-so-ready cock. He could barely control his impatience and rapid breathing as Justin applied the lube on his shaft and around his own hole; he watched, dark-eyes filled with desire for the beautiful man towering over him before Justin lined himself up and promptly sank down full-tilt onto the willing and anxiously-waiting target.

Brian moaned in response as the blond quickly withdrew and plunged back in; he tilted his body upward to meet him thrust for thrust, trying desperately to pull his lover completely inside, to mold them together as two souls in one body. Justin knew Brian's body so well by now that each tight, possessive push onto his cock threatened to immediately pull Brian over the edge almost before they had even started. As Brian reached up to grab Justin's cock and pump it in time to their thrusts, he could feel Justin's body tightening up with his impending climax and knew he wouldn't be far behind. He pulled Justin's mouth down for a soul-searing kiss before breaking apart and uttering a simple order, "Do it harder – _rougher!_" before Justin jammed his body down onto him one last time and uttered a loud cry of ecstasy before his come spurted all over Brian's chest and belly.

A couple of seconds later, fueled by Justin's own response, he came as well, shooting a bounteous load into the condom and crashing back down onto the bed, a sweating mass of sated euphoria.

Justin lay glistening in sweat on top of his lover for several seconds as Brian's hands held him tightly against his chest; he could feel the brunet's rapid heartbeat slowly returning to a more normal cadence before he reluctantly twisted away and flopped back down onto the mattress to allow Brian to remove the condom, tie it and discard it into the nearby waste basket.

As they lay side by side now, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before feeling Brian's hand slowly reach over to clasp his firmly. He curled his fingers around the warm, soft flesh and sighed in contentment, deciding just before he closed his eyes in slumber that while Brian may never celebrate in the traditional way, the Kinney method of romance wasn't half bad, either.


End file.
